emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Su Yonghuang
Chapter 2 |aliases = |afiliation = * (sect master) * |relatives = * Min Ren (ancestor) * Su Ru (ancestor) * Heaven’s Edge's Su Clan (family) |master(s) = |disciple(s) = * Li Qiye (first disciple) * Tu Bu Yu (second disciple) |gender = Female |age = 20 |era = * * |race = |world = |level = |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = * Saint (natural born) * Extreme Light Immortal Physique * Solar Immortal Physique (abandoned) |first_appearance = Chapter 1 |last_appearance = }} __TOC__ History 'Origin' Su Yonghuang is a member of the Heaven’s Edge's Su Clan and thus descendant of Immortal Emperor Min Ren. 'Becoming Sect Master' At the age of thirteen, she was brought to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect by Tu Bu Yu and made the new Sect Master by the aging Liu San Jian. The Elders of the Sect were outraged at such a decision and fought hard against it due to her age. In order to keep her safe from potential assassination attempts, her lineage was kept a secret from everybody, including the Elders. She eventually lead a group of disciples away from the Sect to avoid conflict with the Elders. 'Ten Years Later' She didn't return to the Sect for more than ten years. When Li Qiye used the Third Cleansing Incense Ancient Order to become the Prime Disciple, the elders were against it and left the decision to Su Yonghuang. To their surprise, she agreed to give Li Qiye the status of the Prime Disciple. Su Yonghuang returned at the behest of Tu Bu Yu to speak with Li Qiye. The oldest fourteen-year-old in history would immediately realize her origins. Despite being his master of a technicality, she would often have her cultivation directed by Li Qiye. The very first instance they met, he swiftly corrected her physique. Su Yonghuang incorrectly surmised her saintly physique, which coupled with the fact she had inherited a sliver of Yin energy from an ancestral grandmother, made it very difficult for her to cultivate the Solar Immortal Physique in its entirety. She would later be taught the Extreme Light Immortal Physique Merit Law directly from the Physique Scripture at the hands of Li Qiye. Seeing his deep knowledge and abilities, as well as the fact that “Min Ren was teaching him in his dreams” she wanted to leave the sect seat to Li Qiye. He refuted on the grounds that she is Min Ren’s descendant and the responsibility of the sect is hers. Min Ren’s Immortal intent from a painting he left behind confirmed her heritage to all of the elders and she was openly accepted with honor afterwards. According to Li Qiye, Su Yonghuang’s eyes are exactly the same as Su Ru’s and she even has her ancestors self-sacrificing nature. When Chen Baojiao, suggested that the Sect Master needs ‘a little loving too’ Li Qiye waved her off saying that it would be the same as being intimate with his own daughter. Despite their unconventional relationship, Su Yonghuang is someone held in great affection by Li Qiye for both her character as well as lineage. Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Solar Immortal Physique Category:Extreme Light Immortal Physique Category:Saint Physique